Catch Me If You Can
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Kurt likes this being pursued thing... so why not turn into a game.


**A/N: **Just a short little Kurtofsky fluff story. You should totally listen to _Walking on Sunshine _by Katrina and the Waves… it's actually what made me think of this… you must start at the first chase if you do.

**Catch Me if You Can**

**.**

**.**

Kurt sat in his fifth period class in boredom, history. It wasn't his strong suite, more of an annoyance. He already knew most of the contents of the book, especially this unit. He glanced around the room with a sigh, he waved at a clear eyed, focused Blaine and got a quick smile in reply. He was glad that after their inevitable breakup before Thanksgiving, they could still be friends. Although Kurt was fairly sure it had something to do with Blaine's new boyfriend, Sebastian, but Kurt shrugged. He was surprised how many rooms were decked with hearts and flowers for Valentines… it was only the first. He felt eyes on him and looked behind him and gave a smile as he caught Dave staring at him, only to return the smile and busy himself with his notes.

Kurt couldn't help but grin, and then shake his head. It was comment knowledge since Christmas that the student body, well a majority, knew Dave was gay… Kurt hadn't gotten the full story, but it had something to do with Santana trying to blackmail Dave into convincing the jock block to vote for Brittany for class president…. Dave had said he'd snapped and before he realized it he was standing on the lunchroom table announcing he was gay. They had not dwelled. It had also become common rumor amongst the football and hockey team… that Dave had a thing for Kurt. At first when Puck and Finn had started talking about it, Kurt had firmly denied it saying that everyone just assumed it because they had become friends…. However… some things had changed Kurt's opinion…. The fact Dave spent at least sixty percent of their shared classes staring at him…. Thirty percent making sure they were partners for any assignment, and ten percent talking to Kurt about fashion, which Kurt knew Dave didn't have the faintest interest in what-so-ever… Then there we the compliments outside class… the Christmas gift he'd gotten him… the… well anyways, Kurt had come to a conclusion. Maybe they weren't rumors…. But what baffled him was the one thing that had started this whole Kurt and Dave relationship in general. The kiss. Well more like, why hadn't he tried to kiss him again?

"Hey Kurt, tell Mr. Schuster I'll be late, I have to talk to the teacher," said Blaine as the bell rang and Kurt headed for the door.

"Hey Kurt," smiled Dave as they headed out the door, "I was wondering if you needed any help with the test tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Kurt didn't really, but smiled, "That'd be helpful, thanks."

"Cool, I'll meet you in the library after school…" Kurt cut Dave off, he hadn't meant to it just came out.

"How come you haven't tried to kiss me again?" asked Kurt, he thought about back peddling, but instead, he left it.

"So we can… what?" asked Dave, Kurt saw the jock's face flush and his eyes go slightly panicked.

"You heard me… you've had multiple opportunities to kiss me….. I mean was it just a gay tester kiss or…" Kurt was ranting, _When the hell had I even thought about all this?_

"I… what? Yes… no… It was, but I ohm… the only reason I haven't… is…" Kurt felt deflated by the statement more then he thought he should be.

"It's fine, it's just a lot of mixed signals," said Kurt, trying to recover from the slight debacle and hoping to get to Choir without further embarrassment.

"I want to," said Dave, Kurt looked up at him, Dave's looked a complete nervous wreck, like this was the conversation he'd expected but never actually anticipated… it made Kurt feel… giddy? Hopeful? Confused? He wasn't sure.

"You do?" asked Kurt, trying to keep his voice from sounding to excited against his will.

"Uh… yeah, I just… I kind of thought you'd punch me in the face or kick me in the balls or something…. I mean, do you want me too? To kiss you? Or dinner…. Something?" asked Dave, Kurt's grin spread without notice.

"I think… I think I'd like that," smiled Kurt, but he felt… devious. The sudden revelation that he had someone crushing on him was euphoric, and he liked this, 'being perused' a lot better than being the pursuer.

"R… really?" sputtered Dave, Kurt felt his stomach twist and fluttered at Dave's grin, it looked so much at home on his face.

"Yeah," said Kurt, but he felt on edge, like his body was itching internally with a mixture of feelings.

"Wow… okay," chuckled Dave, a little spacey at the idea of it, before he went to lean in for a kiss.

Kurt had spent the last five seconds with his mind running rapid. He had figured out his feelings and it's mixture… Now that he knew he was being pursued and it wasn't a rumor or speculation… he was… well… he was kind of turned on by this whole being wanted feeling.. the game of chase….. okay well it was only chase had he known and had played along. It clicked just as Dave's lips were about to touch his and he pulled away before they did. Kurt's burst of impish joy diminished at the hurt look on Dave's face.

"Kurt… that wasn't funny," said Dave, standing up again, his eyes narrowed and looked anywhere but at Kurt, "If you don't like me, you didn't have to bring this shit up and be a bitch."

"I wasn't," said Kurt, he'd meant to sound flirty or sexy, but it sounded more panicked, he didn't want Dave to think he'd just been messing with his head, "It's just I…"

"What?" asked Dave, Kurt saw he was still trying to avoid looking at him, Kurt took the initiative and leaned in to Dave's ear, he felt Dave shift uncomfortably.

"I'm really turned on by this conquest thing," Kurt bit his lip but continued as he heard Dave's breath hitch, "So I kind of wanted to enjoy it a little more."

"So… do you want me to.. ohm," Dave cleared his throat and Kurt saw the red spread to his ears and smirked, "To like… chase you or something Kurt… if you want flowers and shit I can do that and I can…."

"No… I meant… literally…" said Kurt, he felt his chest pump, hoping Dave wouldn't laugh. Kurt did have a conquest thing, but he hadn't realized how much he'd craved it till a few seconds ago… He'd wanted to play the literal chase game with Blaine once, but Blaine had just thought he was kidding.

"You… want me… to chase you?" asked Dave, Kurt noticed he sounded more thoughtful not amused, "So if I catch you… I can kiss you and we can go to dinner?"

"You have to catch me, and it can't be in class…. And you have to kiss me before I'll agree to dinner with you," smiled Kurt, pulling away, he grinned as he saw the smirk on Dave's face as their eyes made contact.

"When does it start?" asked Dave, the words on more effect on Kurt then he'd imagined, he actually thought about just blowing it off and kissing him, but instead he backed into the choir room and grabbed the door knob.

"Now," smirked Kurt, slamming the door.

.

.=.=.

.

Kurt hadn't been sure what to expect or when the game was going to actually start but he hadn't expected it to start the second choir ended. He was the second out of the door and he saw Dave, exiting his classroom at a faster pace than his other classmates and zeroing in on Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, but he sped up towards his locker, he glanced to see Dave had sped up. Kurt broke into a light run, which turned much faster when Dave dodged through three people and broke into a sprint after Kurt. Kurt beamed, he felt adrenaline and oh yeah, this was a definite turn on. He dodged into his next class, causing Dave the halt in the doorway. He smirked as Dave frowned and then headed in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is that about?" asked Mercedes, taking out her papers.

"I made a little deal… he catches me… I date him," beamed Kurt, his smile fell as he said it, he didn't want to half to explain that this was his kink or something to his friends.

"Nice," laughed Mercedes, "Teach him a lesson right…. Wait, you're not really going to date him?"

"…. If… if he catches me," Kurt was glad the teacher started talking, this might have turned awkward.

.

.=.=.

.

School had been very similar to that Wednesday, Kurt would duck out of a class, sometimes even hiding behind other people, his favorite for English; Rashard. He'd been confused, but had shrugged it off and seemed to be getting some amusement out of casually blocking Kurt and walking sideways… though Kurt realized he'd need a new distraction, Dave had figured it out by Friday. Kurt stretched as he headed out of the house… he and the girls hadn't been hanging out much lately, so a mall crawl was on the agenda.

"Morning," Kurt jumped as Dave leaned against his car door.

"Morning?" asked Kurt taking a few steps back, he hadn't thought Dave would be as bold as too chase him outside school, _what the hell made any of that logical._

"How's it going?' smirked Dave, walking towards him.

"Fine," Kurt felt his lips twitch into a smile, "You know theirs is a good chance… if my dad sees you chasing me in my driveway, he'll get the shotgun…"

"Hmm… scary," smirked Dave, slowly advancing, "It's totally worth it."

"David!" yelled Kurt as Dave darted towards him, causing Kurt to run around the vehicle, "Stop it, the neighbors are going to come out here."

"Point?" asked Dave, running around the hood, Kurt let out a small yelp as Dave's hand shot forward, only graze the countertenor, "I am going to get you…"

"Really?" asked Kurt, managing to make small headway and dive into his car, he yelled as he slammed the lock button and Dave glared outside the window, "How can you 'get me' if you can't seem to catch me?"

"Oh…. I will," smirked Dave, leaning against the car, "It's all a matter of time. I've been doing this way before you joined in on it."

"Well then, catch me if you can," smirked Kurt as he put the truck in reverse and high-tailed it to the mall.

.

.=.=.

.

Dave sat at the courtyard table, just finishing having to hear Azimio rant about how he thought this little game was a waste of time, and Wright and Banks exchange questionable looks during all of this. It baffled Dave sometimes…. How the hell had the mall become the 'spot' for his other football players? He sighed.

"It's a game," shrugged Dave.

"A mind game…. You catch him and he freaks his shit, and your back at square one… do you know how many people have decided you're a creeper because of this," said Azimio.

"What gets us off is our own business," grumbled Dave, he noticed Banks nodding, "Listen Kurt thinks it's fun and it turns him…"

"Over share," said Azimio making hand gestures to stop, Dave smirked.

"It turns him on and you know what, it works for me too…. Dude there's something about the chase its… primal man… the rush… the strategy….." Dave smirked, he needed a strategy that's what he needed.

"Whatever man," said Azimio, Dave noticed Wright raise his eyebrow at Banks who smirked and shrugged.

"Z, you don't under…. Stand," Dave saw Kurt walking with Tina and Mercedes near the escalator, "It's…. I have to go."

"Why do you… oh for crying out loud," said Azimio with a sigh as Dave crouched beside the table, "Dude knock it off, people are staring."

Kurt laughed with Tina about the horrible outfit they'd seen at Macy's…. That's when he saw him, well thought he did. There was no letterman and oddly enough he'd vanished when Kurt had squinted. He heard Mercedes say something.

"If this whole Karofsky thing is putting you on edge, tell Finn the dudes stalking you," said Mercedes, Kurt sighed.

"Actually…. I… I like him, a lot Mercedes…. I started this whole thing because it's nice to be wanted… the be pursued," sighed Kurt, but he smirked, "There is something about be chased and dodging things that just… it makes you.."

"Horny?" asked Tina, brow smirked, Kurt sighed.

"In such vulgar terms… yes… it's better than… oh crap," said Kurt, he saw Dave right behind Mercedes.

"Hey there, how's it going?" asked Dave, Tina and Mercedes jumped… Kurt… Kurt booked it, he saw Dave run passed the girls after him.

"It's like… sexy tag," shrugged Tina, Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Kurt ran passed the fountain, glancing as Dave ran along it boarder to try and catch up. He managed to lose him by rounding the corner and ducking into the store. He spotted Blaine and signaled him to say he wasn't there, just as he dove under a counter and Dave zipped in, looking around. Blaine gave him a slight wave but by the look on the other guys face, Dave knew Kurt had come in here.

"Sup, Blaine," said Dave casually, "You see Kurt running around?"

"Everywhere it seems… school… here… will it ever end?" asked Blaine, Dave raised an eyebrow at the dramatic edge to Blaine's face and voice.

"It will… when I catch… him…" said Dave, noticing Blaine's finger was point back towards the counter full of ties.

"He's pretty fast," said Blaine, tilting his head for Dave to go around the other way, "He's also pretty good at hiding too, he fits under things easily because of his gymnastics and stuff…."

"I guess," said Dave, he smirked as he saw Kurt's finger from under the table, Dave yanked up the decorative cloth, only to be whacked in the face, "The hell!"

"Sorry, are you okay?" asked Kurt as he got out from under the table.

"You smacked me in the face… time out! Jesus… rule clarification here, Kurt," said Dave, rubbing his eye.

"That was an accident, sorry… I panicked," said Kurt, Dave noticed he looked like he wanted to come over by him but thought it was a trap.

"Okay… time-in," said Dave, and Kurt was off.

"Time out? Seriously?" asked Blaine as they ran out, "So weird."

.

.=.=.

.

Kurt had to admit by Monday it had gotten… interesting. He'd actually been headed back to Study Hall from the computer lab when he heard a classroom door close behind him. He heard the familiar snap of sneakers, but he didn't need to look to figure out Dave had made the excuse of having to go to the bathroom to chase him, Kurt was not surprised. He sped up around the corner and it was confirmed by the fact he heard running. He glanced behind him to see Dave rounding the corner and slid a little on the linoleum floor, Kurt heard the laugh burst from his lips before he could even think about it. Dave had wheelie-shoes….. _Damn, he's determined. _

"Cheater!" yelled Kurt as he ran towards the stairs.

"You never said we couldn't use tools," smirked Dave, running up the stairs.

"These are class hours, Dave!" yelled Kurt as he darted towards the auditorium.

"You said not in classrooms," corrected Dave, Kurt felt his face go redder, _damn._

"I meant within classroom hours, it doesn't matter if it's a classroom," replied Kurt, "Okay time-out. Rule setting… all of them."

"You can't change the… fine," sighed Dave, flopping down on the piano stool.

"Okay first off….. you can keep the wheels… but no nets, blow-darts, or rope," said Kurt, it had been meant as a joke, but Dave seemed upset at the net part, _Make note to look up at every doorframe._

"And during class hours it's a no go… but classrooms are allowed if class is over?" asked Dave, brow raised.

"Yes… but Glee practice is void…. You can't start chasing me in glee practice," said Kurt, "And my house… when my parents are home."

"But if there not?" asked Dave, Kurt nodded, "Fine… can I walk you to class?"

"…. Yes," smiled Kurt as they headed off the stage.

"Lunch?" asked Dave, Kurt blinked wondering if he meant it for the game or if he'd want to have lunch.

"Not at lunch either," said Kurt, with a shrug, but Dave's confused look, it had been the wrong thought, "Sure.."

"Okay," said Dave, Kurt loved that grin of his, sadly it turned cocky as the bell rang and Kurt stood next to him, "Time-in."

.

.=.=.

.

Kurt sighed, thankful he'd evaded Dave most of Monday, he was eager to see what else might happen, but the week had gone by smoothly, save for the time Dave skated into Sue who banned his roller shoes from the hallways. It was Friday and Kurt had been curious about the fact Dave had been missing since lunch….. and there was Dave.. waiting. Kurt darted down the small stairs everyone seemed to be avoiding and froze. Literally… his boot was stuck to the step. Kurt blinked and looked down at… was it glue?

"You spread glue on the stairs!" yelled Kurt as Dave casually walked towards him.

"You said not nets, blow darts, or rope… nothing was mentioned about glue… or pitch… but I don't think tar on the cement would go over well with the school," smirked Dave, "I got it from Cinderella… not bad ay…"

"I have… no response… wow," said Kurt, shaking his head, and moving his foot around in his shoe, "If you ruined these shoes…"

"It sprays off its not super glue… just tacky glue," shrugged Dave, Kurt smirked and tossed his bag at Dave, who caught it, but missed Kurt yanking his foot out of the stuck shoe and bolting to his car.

"Who's the cheater now," said Dave holding up Kurt's bag ad he dove in the car.

.

.=.=.

.

Dave fell onto the bench after practice the next night, he was getting tired of this game… well some of it… it was really just the game length. He was glad it was empty or Azimio would ask him random awkward questions and…. What the hell was that noise?

"You aren't going to catch me!" he recognized Banks voice as the door swung open, followed by Wrights.

"Dave was right, this is fun," was Wrights reply as Dave heard something hit the other side of the locker.

"Huh… go figure," said Dave as he rounded the corner to see Wright and Banks making out, "I ain't the only gay football player."

"Shit!" yelled Wright pulling away from Banks.

"Ohm…" began Banks, but Dave held up his hand.

"If you two suddenly say you were messing around, I will punch you both the fuck out, I'm not stupid," said Dave, headed towards the door, "And it's only fun when you win, so… enjoy your victory."

Dave left the locker room pissed…. Yeah pissed…. Pissed he hadn't caught Kurt yet. In the back of his mind he knew he should be focusing on the shocking Banks and Wright relationship, but he couldn't… he would be shocked later. Right now he just wanted to figure out a way to get Kurt. _You spent more time with him when he didn't know you were after him. _Then it clicked. Dave smirked.

.

.=.=.

.

Kurt was upset, he was pissed, sad, and just… he was depressed. He'd been enjoying this game of chase that he hadn't thought that Dave might lose interest faster… Okay so it was only a few days shy of valentines and two weeks was a long time… and he'd neglected to remember Dave had started this game way before he had. So it was no surprise really that Dave had stopped chasing after him and would just smile, wave, or nod at him in the hallway. It was still unsettling; he'd been loving this game… loving the adrenaline pumping dashes, the slight touches, that feeling of want…. He turned around from his locker, realizing the bell had rung and he still had slushie on his jacket from where Finn had slopped some earlier. He sighed and headed to the locker room, ditching his jacket and headed towards the sink.

It happened all at once, he was pushed against the wall as hands grabbed his wrists and pulled in crisscross across his waist, making his arms immobile and the current footing blocking any of his attempts at kicking whoever held him there. His chest pounded and his body went rigid. Until he felt familiar breath on his ear as lips made their way to his, engulfing them in heavy kisses. Kurt's breath hitched and he moaned slightly at the familiar taste of mint and chips. Dave let go of his wrists and let Kurt turn around, their lips still not breaking contact. Kurt felt his spine tingling and his mind swimming as Dave's hands slid around his waist and pulled him closer. He whimpered a little as Dave broke this kiss and pulled back, a devious but flirty smile on his face.

"Caught ya," was all Dave had a chance to say before Kurt yanked him back into another deep kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
